


Can't Fight The Moonlight.

by flickawhip



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocahontas finally understands Nakoma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight The Moonlight.

Pocahontas had known that Nakoma was a little... man-shy. She had known and she didn't care, they spent some of their time together and she liked her but she wasn't about to invade the girl's privacy. In the end Nakoma admits that she's... not a fan of the men of the tribe, a feeling Pocahontas understands and yet, it is only a few weeks later when Pocahontas is resting in the cornfields and staring up at the moon that she understands. Nakoma has come to find her and the two lie side by side, talking, laughing and staring up at the moon. It's the same moon it always has been and yet, somehow, it feels different. 

Nakoma falls silent after a while and moves closer, her face inches from Pocahontas' own, the two lie staring at one another before Pocahontas gives in and pulls her friend down so her head is resting against her chest. Nakoma's breathing has shallowed and Pocahontas smiles. Kissing her softly. It is a kiss that has been needed for a while and, much as Nakoma stiffens and attempts to pull away, Pocahontas pulls her down again, kissing her fiercely now, refusing to let go. She has known Nakoma's leaning for a while and yet, she doesn't care. She loves her friend, in ways she is yet to fully understand.


End file.
